Nerander
'Nerander '''is a male elf, who is chosen as Warrior of Ice. His first appearance is in Element Seige as a mostly care-free young elf among humans. He is chosen by the Ice Element to fight for him, and he quickly got wrapped up in the war. He got pulled into a rivalry with Grimm early on in the war. He continues on in Element Crusade. Biography Early Life Nerander was born in a small house in Shruiken Forest that was in a well-populated area near the kingdom. He was the first of two children, being senior to his sister by three years. From an early age, his father taught him how to fight and how to defend himself. At 10 years old, he was able to fend for himself entirely. At that point, he left his family, intending on returning in a year. In that time, he traveled across Farrador and was known as an elf. He spent a large amount of time on the Plains, though he never quite felt at home without the tree canopy over his head. At times he was barely scraping up a living, but he managed. He returned on schedule to discover his entire family had managed to disappear. Due to his untimely absense, he was instantly taken in for interrogation. When his family never turned up, he was labeled as a murderer. For six months he remained in custody and underground in an elvish prison. There had been some problems with his trial due to the issue that there was no definite proof that his family was dead. After six months he managed an escape and fled across the Plains to Aquata Beach. For five years he remained in Aquata Beach. Element Siege The beginning of Element Siege finds Nerander feeling a bit home-sick for the Forest. While there, he is confronted by the Element of Ice, Kanya, and told that he is the Warrior of Ice. While he is still reeling from this information, he runs into Talem and Fëanáro researching the earlier war. They travel to Aquata together, and they meet Grimm and Xanth in the Battle of Aquata Beach I. There, he grows angry when he discovers that all of the people who had lived there had been murdered by the Death and Darkness Warrior. At this point, the rivalry between Grimm and Nerander begins as they face off for the first time. Most of the fight is with the assistance of Fëanáro. Working as a sort of tag-team, they managed to get Grimm weak enough, until he turned himself as an undead. After a lengthy battle, Fëanáro is forced to teleport them all away. Element Crusade Character Abilities and Skills Since he is the Warrior of Ice, Nerander can use ice, most of the time by taking water from the air and chilling it to a cold enough temperature in shapes. What these become are completely up to him and range from jets to ice javelins. Known Abilities *'Visions '- Nerander has the ability to literally take the essence of himself out of his body and bring it somewhere else. While he cannot be seen or heard, he can see and hear everything around him while he does this. These visions either come to him and hit him without warning, or he closes his eyes and his eyes reopen blue and staring into nothing. Known Skills *'Ice Jet -''' This is Nerander's basic attack, as it is all that he needs for it to work. He holds out his hands, or just one of his hands, and a jet of ice and snow come out, sometimes still forming into ice and snow. He uses this often, the most memorable perhaps being when he managed to freeze Grimm's leg to the ground. *'Ice Weapon -' Quite simply, Nerander forms weapons from the ice he can channel. There are some that are as primitive as simple icicles, and others such as properly weighted throwing knives and javelins. *'Freeze-Over -' Nerander has the capability to make something grow colder, or entirely freeze over as long as he has contact with it. His notable use of this is when he is being strangled, he freezes his entire body in order to preserve himself. This can also be seen as a mist around him. Relationships Extras Category:Characters Category:Element Siege Category:Element Crusade Category:Warriors Category:Light Side